elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gonvalon
Gonvalon ist ein Drachenelf und im Dienste des Goldenen, einer Himmelsschlange. Doch wurde er von diesem aus eben dessen Dienste verbannt, sodass er wieder ein normaler Elf war. Sein Name bedeutet übersetzt Winterkind.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 517Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 844f.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 922f.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 811Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1022Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 567 Inkarnationen Seine späteren bekannten Inkarnationen sind Falrach und Ollowain. Familie Seine Mutter war Lyvianne, die ihn jedoch noch als Neugeborenes im Schnee zurückließ, damit er starb, weil er nicht "Perfekt" war nach den Ansprüchen von seiner Mutter. Doch er überlebte. Biographie Jugend Gonvalon ist der Sohn von Lyvianne, doch er weiß nichts davon und sonst auch niemand, außer Lyvianne selbst. Durch einen Zauber hat sie Gonvalons Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit entfernt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 725 Im Dienste der Himmelsschlangen Gonvalon wird zum Drachenelf ausgebildet und dient dem Goldenen. Gonvalon wird von den Himmelsschlangen geschickt, den Lamassu Adamu zu töten. Dieser mächtige Zauberweber ist in der Lage sein Volk zu einen und gegen die Statthalter der Alben zu führen. Gonvalon kann ihn inmitten seines Palastes überraschen und töten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 670f. Ein anderer Auftrag führt ihn zur Karyn-See, um dort nach einer der schwarzen Perlen zu tauchen, die einen Toten ins Leben zurückholen, wenn man sie auf dessen Lippen legt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 774 Gonvalon unterweist viele Novizen und Novizinnen der Drachenelfen. Unter anderem wird Gonvalon zu Talinwyns Meister ernannt. Im Laufe ihrer Ausbildung umgarnt sie ihren Meister. Sie teilen drei Jahre lang das Lager. Nachdem sie zur Drachenelfe berufen wurde und sie überzeugt ist, nichts mehr von ihrem ehemaligen Meister zu lernen, trennt sie sich von Gonvalon. Ihr letztes Übungsduell artet zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod aus, der allerdings rechtzeitig von Ailyn unterbrochen werden kann.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 25 Drachenelfen Nandalees Abholung Gonvalon wird vom Goldenen zur Jadebucht gerufen. Dort trifft er Talinwyn, die ihm berichtet, dass sie auf eine bedeutsame Mission geschickt wird. Gonvalon bekam vom Goldenen den Befehl, gemeinsam mit Ailyn Nandalee zu holen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 28 Er und Ailyn fanden sie auf, als diese sich gerade in ein Feuer stürzen wollte, um ihre Sippe zu retten, da sie einen Troll getötet hatte und sie nun gejagt wurde.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 52ff Während Ailyn die Trolle aufhält, fliegt Gonvalon gemeinsam mit Nandalee auf seinem schwarzen Pegasus Nachtschwinge zum Blauen Stern.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 75 Dort lässt er sie alleine, doch wenig später kehrt er wieder zurück, um sie mit dem Pegasus über einen Albenpfad zum Schwebenden Meister zu bringen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 96 Hier soll die Ausbildung zu einer Drachenelfe beginnen. Dort angekommen verabschiedet er sich kalt von ihr.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 107ff Nandalees Ausbildung und Verschwinden Nachdem Nandalee aus Versehen Sayn tötete, indem sie dessen Magie verstärkte, wurden sie und Bidayn von Gonvalon und Ailyn abgeholt, um zur Weißen Halle gebracht zu werden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 343ff Er trainierte Nandalee und Bidayn beim Ausdauerlaufen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 354ff Nandalee provozierte Ailyn, weshalb diese mit ihr Schwertkampfübungen praktizieren wollte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 350 Als sie dies tat, verprügelte sie Nandalee so arg, dass Gonvalon ihr eine Heilerin schicken musste. Er fragt sie leise, wie zu sich selbst: „Ist das Dummheit, Nandalee? Oder ist es Wahnsinn, der dich treibt?“.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 367 Nach einem halben Jahr versucht Nandalee die Meister der Drachenelfen zu überzeugen, dass ihr Bogen ein Musikinstrument sei. Nur Gonvalon durchschaute sie komplett und wusste, dass sie mit dem Bogen nur Schießen praktizierte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 448ff Lyvianne verlangte von Nandalee, ihren Bogen abzugeben und ein anderes Hobby zu praktizieren, da dieses auch nur vom Kampf spricht. Doch Nandalee dachte gar nicht daran und provozierte die Drachenelfe so sehr, dass diese verlangte, Nandalee an einen Ort zu bringen, wo über sie gerichtet wird.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 457 Gonvalon bringt sie zur Blauen Halle. Auch hier erkennen sie das Bogenschießen nicht als Kunst an, allerdings bietet Talawain an, dass sie die Halle wechseln könnte, wenn sie wollte. Doch er bemerkte Nandalees Zögern und erklärte ihr, dass Gonvalons Geliebte immer sterben. Gonvalon wusste das, doch Nandalee hielt das nicht für wichtig und ernst und meinte, dass sie überleben und eine Drachenelfe werden würde. Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 466ff Mit der Zeit verliebt er sich in Nandalee, und sie sich in ihn, und wird zu ihrem Liebhaber.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 515ff Doch als Nandalee durch das verborgene Fenster verschwindet, denkt Gonvalon, dass sie gestorben sei. Dies sei sein Fluch, denkt er. Jede Elfe, die er liebt, stirbt. Ausnahmslos.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 620 Doch in Wahrheit befindet sich Nandalee im Jadegarten bei dem Dunklen, was er nicht wissen kann. Matha Naht Gonvalon machte es sich zur Gewohnheit, sich in Nandalees Bett zu liegen und Piep zu besuchen. Als Nandalee mehrfach sich Pieps Körper bedient, versucht sie, sich erkennen zu geben.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 637ff Gonvalon glaubt auch, dass dies Nandalee war, doch das Band wird schwächer und deshalb bittet er Lyvianne, dieses Band zu stärken. Diese führt ihn zu Matha Naht, einem mächtigen Baum, der für etwas von seinem Blut das Band verstärkt. Er willigt ein und Lyvianne geht.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 655ff Doch Matha Naht ist boshaft und grausam und lässt in Gonvalons Fantasie Wölfe erscheinen, die seine Füße abreißen und fressen. In Wahrheit hat er diese allerdings noch, doch kann er nicht mehr laufen, da er dies wegen Matha Naht nicht sehen kann. Pieps Band zu Nandalee ist allerdings rot und deutlich geworden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 705 Gonvalons Beine Bei der Weißen Halle zurück, ist Gonvalon wie in einen Traum gefallen: Er reagiert auf keine Anreden und starrt auf seine Beine, welche für ihn nicht da sind. Die anderen sind taktvoll genug, um von ihm fern zu bleiben. Nur Lyvianne ist bei ihm. Als sie einmal Nandalee erwähnt, horcht Gonvalon auf. Nach vielen Versuchen schafft es Lyvianne schließlich, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass das ein grausames Trugbild von Matha Naht ist. Gonvalon steht auf und schwört, Nandalee zu finden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 725 Nandalees Wiederfinden Draußen trainiert Lyvianne alleine Gonvalon. Er soll wieder lernen, zu laufen. Gonvalon soll sich daran gewöhnen, sich so zu fühlen, als ob er schwebt. Seine Willenskraft ist nur da, weil er Nandalee finden will.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 747 Gonvalon ist sich schließlich sicher, wo sich Nandalee befindet: Bei einer Himmelsschlange, vorzugsweise bei dem Dunklen. Obwohl er weiß, dass es Irrsinn ist, zum Jadegarten zu fliegen, macht er dies. Lyvianne ist stolz auf Gonvalon, da er trotz allem zu Nandalee möchte. Also fliegt er mit Nachtschwinge zu dem Dunklen - und zu Nandalee.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 821ff Dem Dunklen wurde bereits von seinen Gazala Gonvalons Ankunft prophezeiht. Und doch macht ihm dessen ungefragtes Kommen wütend, dass er sich zurück halten muss, um Gonvalon nicht aus dem Himmel zu fackeln. Er erkennt sofort, dass etwas mit Gonvalon nicht stimmt. Er fragt ihn also, wer ihm das angetan habe, und Gonvalon erklärt ihm laut, damit Nandalee alles mit kriegt, da sie daneben steht, dass dies Matha Nahts Werk sei.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 851ff Matha Nahts Fluch Gonvalon ist unterdessen glücklich, dass Nandalee lebt. Doch der Dunkle verlangt einen Dienst von ihm, aufgrund seines unverschämten Auftreten. Gemeinsam mit Gonvalon reist der Dunkle aber zuerst zu Matha Naht, um den Zauber mit den Beinen rückgängig zu machen. Der beseelte Baum aber ist alles andere als respektvoll. Stattdessen provoziert und beleidigt sie den Drachen. Schließlich meint Matha Naht, dass sie den Zauber rückgängig machen wird, obwohl sie nicht von dem wutschnaubenden Dunklen beeindruckt zu sein scheint. Gonvalon aber nennt sie Eidbrecher, als sie seine Beine wieder erscheinen lässt. Auch verkündet sie laut, dass sie Gonvalons Verborgenes Auge geschlossen hat. Der Drachenelf eilt mit seinen wieder gewonnenen Beinen in eine sichere Eintfernung, als Matha Naht wächst und riesig wird, um gegen den Dunklen zu kämpfen, der sie töten möchte. Kurz bevor sie durch das Feuer des Dunklen verbrennt und stirbt, verflucht sie Gonvalon: Er und all seine Körper, in welche er wiedergeboren wird, sollen wie sie stets durch Feuer sterben, bis er nicht mehr wiedergeboren wird. Der Dunkle bedauert dies alles sehr, doch Gonvalon meint, dass jeder stirbt, ob durch Feuer oder anders, spielt für ihn keine Rolle. Und er meint, dass er ein Schwertkämpfer und kein Magier sei, weshalb der Verlust des Auges zu verkraften sei.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 866ff Nangog Der Dunkle trug Gonvalon, Nandalee und Bidayn, die durch den Dunklen auch zum Jadegarten kam, auf, nach Nangog zu gehen, um dort die Menschen zu beobachten. Für Gonvalon war dies am schwersten, denn er hat bereits einen anderen Drachen, den Goldenen, erwählt und es kommt für ihn Verrat gleich, einen Auftrag für einen anderen Drachen zu erledigen. Nandalee hat sich währenddessen eine Waffe erwählt, die sie von nun an tragen würde: Todbringer. Dies entsetzt Gonvalon zutiefst, denn es heißt, dass jeder, der diesen Zweihänder trägt, stirbt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 881 Schließlich gehen sie über einen Albenstern nach Nangog und versuchen mehr über die dortigen Verhältnisse herauszufinden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 880ff Doch als Nandalee einmal alleine wandert, wird sie von einem grünen Rauch besessen, der ihr in den Mund eindrngt - ein Grüner Geist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 901 Ihr Verhalten ist von da an höchst seltsam. Sie wandern zunächst weiter zu einer luwischen Stadt, die von einem Erdbeben gekennzeichnet ist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 911ff Nandalee rempelt einen Priester und erregt dadurch Aufmerksamkeit. Sie geben sich durch die strenge Gliederung des luwischen Staatsystem unterwürfig. Vom Hauptmann Zuru werden sie darauf abgeführt, der sie für Bedienste des Hüter der Feuer hält. Gegen Gold verschafft er ihnen Platz auf den einlaufenden Wolkensammlern. Kurz darauf erfahren sie, dass Nandalee von einem Grünen Geist besessen ist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 925ff Er will sie an einen Ort führen an dem sie Nangog verstehen sollen. Sie reisen auf einem der drei Wolkenschiffe des Piraten Tarkon Eisenzunge. Kurz vor der Schlacht über dem brennenden Berg will der Schiffsführer Gonvalon loswerden und nur die Frauen mit zur Wolkenstadt führen. Daraufhin kommt es zum Kampf der drei Elfen gegen die Schiffsbesatzung. Bidayn wird verletzt und der Grüne Geist sorgt dafür, dass Bidayn am Schiffsbaum geheilt wird und der Wolkensammler aus der Formation ausbricht und dem Dschungel entgegen sinkt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 947ff Er möchte sie zu einer Kristallhöhle führen, in der sich lauter grüne Kristalle befinden.Der Grüne Geist erzählte ihnen außerdem, dass ein Devanthar hinter ihnen her sei, weshalb sie die Welt schnellstmöglich verlassen müssen. In der Höhle verlässt der Geist Nandalees Körper und weist sie an sich an den Kristall zu legen, um diese Welt zu erfahren.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 995 Alle drei sehen eine Frau. Diese ist zornig, weil die Menschen Dinge mit der Welt machen, die ihr nicht gefallen. Gonvalon hält dies allerdings nur für einen Traum. Sie wachen auf, als sich ein Mensch mit blank gezogenem Schwert über sie beugt. Ohne ihres Wissens ist dies der Unsterbliche Aaron. Er rennt hinaus und lässt seine Truppen die Höhle einkreisen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1014ff Bidayn nutzt dann ihre Magie, damit sie fliehen können. Bidayn verändert die Zeit und während für sie alles langsamer erscheint, ist sie für die anderen unglaublich schnell. Sie eilt zu dem Albenstern und öffnet ihn, wird aber schließlich von dem magischen Netz erdrückt und extrem verwundet, da sie die Welt zu sehr verändert hatte und die Welt sich gegen so etwas wehrt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1020ff Der Devanthar, der sich als der Ebermann herausstellt, eilt zu ihr und rettet ihr das Leben, indem er etwas schreckliches tat: Er löschte an einem Fleck alle Magie und keine Magie wird dort jemals wieder sein oder gewoben werden. Dann befragte er Bidayn und schnitt ihr mit einem Schnipsen zwei Finger ab.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1028 Doch Nandalee eilt zu ihr, denn sie hat Bidayns Schrei gehört. Unterwegs verletzt sie unbewusst den Unsterblichen und Shaya sogar zu Tode. Gonvalon eilt ihr hinterher und schützt sie von hinten vor den Menschen, die sie hinterrücks töten wollten. Nandalee greift unterdessen den Devanthar an und dieser schreckt vor ihrem Zweihänder, Todbringer, zurück. Die drei schaffen es, durch den Albenstern zu fliehen.Doch nur, weil der Devanthar ihnen nicht folgen wollte, weil er auf der anderen Seite etwas Mächtiges spürte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1029ff Bericht Gonvalon, Nandalee und Bidayn berichteten fünf Tage nach ihrer Ankunft im Jadegarten Nachtatem, was sie auf Nangog erlebt haben. Doch Bidayn ist seit dem Geschehen und der Begegnung mit dem Ebermann verändert. Nandalee erklärt dem Dunklen von der Person, die sie in der Kristallhöhle im Schlaf sahen, doch Gonvalon tut dies als Traum ab. Dann gehen er und Bidayn auf Befehl des Dunklen und Nandalee erfährt von ihm, dass die Weltenschöpferin Nangog zu ihnen gesprochen hat.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1055ff Gonvalons Auftrag Der Goldene, Gonvalons erwählter Drache, ruft Gonvalon zu sich. Allerdings erwartet ihn am Treffpunkt nur Lyvianne, da der Goldene zu enttäuscht ist, dass Gonvalon dem Dunklen diente. Lyvianne zeigt ihm die Silberschüssel und fordert ihn auf hineinzusehen. In der Schale sieht Gonvalon, wie Nandalee in einer möglichen Zukunft den Erstgeschlüpften tötet. Der Goldene trägt ihm daher auf, Nandalee zu töten. Da der Codex eines Drachenelfen eine Befehlsverweigerung nicht vorsieht, willigt er ein, wenngleich er Nandalee liebt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1060ff Die Windgängerin Die Tiefe Stadt Von dem Goldenen erhielt Gonvalon den Auftrag, Nandalee zu töten. Dies sollte während des Angriffs auf die Tiefen Stadt ausführen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 94ff Die Himmelsschlangen wollten die Tiefe Stadt bis auf den letzten Zwerg vernichten, da diese den Schwebenden Meister töteten. Die Himmelsschlangen rufen alle Drachenelfen (Meister wie Novizen) und dazu über 100 "mindere" Drachen zu sich.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 95 Sie lassen Lyvianne und Dylan den restlichen Drachenelfen den Angriffsplan erklären und schicken diese dann mit den Drachen über Drachenpfade an die ihnen zugewiesenen Angriffspunkte.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 165ff In der Stadt suchte Gonvalon stets nach Nandalee. Dabei entdeckt er den toten Novizen Durell und wird von Zwergen angegriffen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 246 Er trifft auf Bidayn und Lyvianne, die ihm helfen, indem sie die Armbrustschützen auf der anderen Saumpfadseite beseitigen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 248ff Schließlich fand er Nandalee, doch in der Gegenwart des Goldenen. Dieser befahl ihm nun endgültig, Nandalee zu töten, doch Gonvalon erklärte, dass er sich lieber selbst töten würde, da er Nandalee über alles liebt. Als der Goldene ihm befahl, sein Herz herauszuschneiden und es ihm zu überreichen, damit Nandalee leben dürfe, legte der ohne zu zögern das Schwert über sein Herzen und schnitt sich in die Brust. Bevor Gonvalon sich ernsthaft verletzen konnte, befahl der Goldene ihn, zu stoppen. Er erlaubte beiden, zu leben. Doch Gonvalon verbannte er aus seinem Dienst, sodass dieser kein Drachenelf mehr war.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 279 Die Rettung der Windgänger Die Weiße Halle Nach einer kurzen Genesungsphase bat sie die Meisteer Ailyn, Dylan und Lyvianne um die Hilfe der Drachenelfen bei der Rettung der Letzten ihrer Sippe, die im Königsstein gefangen war. Sie lehnen allerdings ab, da die Drachenelfen den Befehlen der Himmelsschlangen folgen und sich nicht in die Fehden unter Albenkindern einmischen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 345ff Gonvalon aber begleitete sie, als sie heimlich aufbrach.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 368 Am Albenhaupt Ihre erste Reise über die Albenpfade führt sie in den Wald am Albenhaupt. Dort treffen sie auf die Maurawanen Tylwyth und Cullayn. Nandalee überredet die beiden, sie und Gonvalon bis zur Nordflanke des Königssteins zu bringen. Dort gibt es einen weiteren Eingang zum Höhlensystem, der allerdings von einer Kreatur des Fleischschmieds bewacht sein soll.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 454ff Nandalee überlässt Gonvalon ihr magisches Amulett, um ihn vor der Kälte der Snaiwamark zu schützen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 457 Der Immerwinterwurm Cullayn und Tylwyth wecken den Immerwinterwurm, der getarnt in einem Wasserfall schläft, durch Brandpfeile, um ihn von Nandalee wegzulocken. Durch diese Ablenkung kann Nandalee allein in den Königsstein eindringen. Gonvalon greift den Immerwinterwurm mit Todbringer an, während die beiden Maurawan auf seine Augen zielen. Gonvalon tötet den Immerwinterwurm - augenscheinlich. Allerdings dringt im selben Moment eine Klaue des Wurms in Gonvalons Brust.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 522 Der Goldene In der Höhle wurde Nandalee von den dortigen Trollen, auch dem König Bromgar, gefangen genommen. Keiner ihrer Sippe lebte noch. Der Goldene beobachtete das Spektakel vom Blauen Stern. Er entschied sich, einzugreifen, und verwandelte sich in Gonvalon. Der Goldene rettete Nandalee und pflanzte ihr ein Kind ein. Gonvalon will schwer verletzt dennoch Nandalee in den Königsstein folgen. Tylwyth geht mit Gonvalon voraus, während Cullayn nach Todbringer suchen soll. Das Schwert ist unauffindbar (Der Goldene hatte es bereits entwendet.), allerdings erwacht der Immerwinterwurm erneut und Cullayn flieht in die Höhlen und erreicht Tylwyth und den im Sterben liegenden Gonvalon.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 564ff. Die Kreatur des Fleischschmieds war nicht so leicht zu töten. Der kühle Nordwind heilte sie stets auf das Neue. Man konnte sie nur besiegen, indem man ihr Herz herauschnitt und schmelzen ließ, bevor der Immerwinterwurm erwachte. Vor Gonvalon erklärte der Maurawan nur, dass die Klinge unauffindbar sei, damit dieser nicht in dem Wissen starb, dass sein Verdienst nichts brachte.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 574 Am Höhleneingang kommt ihnen der Goldene in der Gestalt Gonvalons entgegen. Er berichtet den beiden Maurawan, dass er Nandalee gerettet hat. Außerdem heilt er den schwer verletzten und bewusstlosen Schwertmeister. Er bittet die beiden jedoch Nandalee nicht zu berichten, dass nicht der wahre Gonvalon sie gerettet hat. Er beschreibt Cullayn den Weg zu den heißen Quellen, um Nandalee zu holen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 572ff. Danach verlässt er die Elfen und setzt den Immerwinterwurm außer Gefecht, damit die Elfen ungehindert fliehen können.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 576 Die Weiße Frau Tylwyth und Cullayn führen Nandalee und Gonvalon nach ihrem Ausflug in die Snaiwamark in den Weißen Wald zur Weißen Frau, um ihnen die Rückkehr in den Jadegarten zu ermöglichen. Dort warnt die Weiße Frau Gonvalon davor mit Nandalee zu gehen und eröffnet ihm, dass, wenn er nun hier bleibt, das Schicksal dreier Welten einen anderen Lauf einschlagen wird.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 615ff Der Jadegarten Im Jadegarten durfte Gonvalon nicht bleiben, denn das würde den Zorn der anderen Himmelsschlangen auf Nachtatem wecken und Gonvalons Leben würde nicht mehr lange währen. Nachtatem wollte erreichen, dass Gonvalon gemeinsam mit Nandalee ihr Kind aufzieht. Zu Gonvalons Leidwesen war ebendiesem klar, dass er seit jener Nacht Nandalee immer wieder enttäuschen würde, da sie ihn heimlich mit dem "Gonvalon" der Zeit im Königsstein maß. Doch mit einem Drachen konnte Gonvalon nicht mithalten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 666ff Die gefesselte Göttin Sternauge Als Nandalee und Gonvalon in der Savanne Bainne Tyr dabei sind einen Pegasus für Nandalee auszusuchen, greift der Rotrücken Sonnenwind die Herde um Sternauge an. Nandalee stellt sich ihm bei seiner Jagd in den Weg, da sie darüber erzürnt ist, das er nur aus Spaß jagt und nicht aus Hunger. Sie schießt ihm einen Pfeil in den linken Flügel. Er greift sie nicht an, da er erfährt, das sie ein Schützling Nachtatems ist. Sonnenwind bittet Nandalee, den Pfeil aus seiner Schwinge zu ziehen. Sie droht ihm, dass falls er erneut ihre auserkorene Herde angreift, würde sie zurückkommen und ihn töten.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 17ff. Mission auf Nangog Nach der Vernichtung der Blauen Halle durch die Devanthar, wollen die Himmelsschlangen mit ihrem Teil des Herzens die gefesselte Göttin erwecken. Dazu sollen neben Gonvalon die Drachenelfen Nodon, Lyvianne, deren Schülerin Bidayn unter der Führung von Nandalee geschickt werden. Außer Nandalee, der niemand in die Gedanken schauen kann, wird aber niemand in den Plan eingeweiht. Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 118ff. Reise zur Goldenen Stadt Über die Albenpfade gelangen sie in den Dschungel Nangogs. Nandalee nimmt erneut einen Grünen Geist auf.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 125ff. Dieser führt sie zu dem Wolkensammler Winterblau, der ihnen von Nangog zur Verfügung gestellt wird, um zur Goldenen Stadt zu reisen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 191ff. Der Wolkensammler bringt die Drachenelfen näher an die Goldene Stadt, so vermeiden sie tagelang durch Dschungel und Sümpfe wandern zu müssen. Auf dem Flug weiht Nandalee ihre Truppe zumindest teilweise in ihre Mission ein.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 198 In Sichtweite der Goldenen Stadt werden sie an einem Flussufer abgesetzt. Dort werden sie von Kydon im Auftrag der Seidenen, einer heimlichen Jüngerin der grünen Göttin, mittels eines Bootes abgeholt und in die Stadt gebracht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 229ff.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 383 Suche nach den Geheimnissen des Weltenmunds Gonvalon beginnt sich als Asa, Hauptmann der Kushiten, auszugeben, um in den Archiven des Tempels der Geflügelten Sonne über die Bestattung von Talinwyn zu forschen. Die Priester sind misstrauisch und schicken ihm Spitzel hinter her.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 415ff. Gonvalon gelingt es Nodon dazu zu überreden mit ihm hinab in den Weltenmund zu steigen und Talinwyn die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 423 Bereits auf dem Weg zum Weltenmund streiten sich beide Schwertmeister darüber, dass Gonvalon Nodon in seine Angelegenheiten hineinzieht und unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zieht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 426 Dennoch folgt der Vertraute Nachtatems Gonvalon hinab in den Krater. Auf dem Weg hinab können sie sich des Gefühls nicht entwehren, beobachtet zu werden und dass dort, wo der Nebel begann etwas lauert, dass sie dann auch angreift.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 430ff. Als sie bei der Flucht aus dem Krater von einer Gruppe von Kraterwachen und Tempelwachen um Hauptmann Luma gestellt wurden, gibt Nodon den Befehl die gesamte Gruppe niederzumetzeln, als jegliche Diplomatie versagt. Gonavlon tötet Luma und die Tempelwachen, während sich Nodon die Kraterwachen ausschaltet. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 440ff. Die Elfen versammeln sich, um sich zu beraten. Nandalee ist erbost über die Alleingänge ihrer Gruppe und der daraus erwachsenen Gefahr. Da zunächst Lyvianne nicht da ist, gehen sie durch die Erzählung Bidayns davon aus, dass sie gefallen sein könnte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 450 Nandalee entscheidet, dass das Stadthaus nicht mehr sicher ist und sie sich in ein neues Versteck in den Kanälen zurückziehen. Außerdem sollen sie zunächst weiterhin die Tempelstadt der Zapote überwachen. Dort sind sie Zeugen wie acht oder neun Jaguarmänner einen Fliehenden überwältigen. Sie greifen ein und töten die Wachen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 458ff. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem Fliehenden um den Drachenelfen Eleborn handelt. Mit ihm ziehen sie sich wieder in ihr Versteck zurück. Dort treffen sie auf Manawyn und Lyvianne, die Bidayn als Beobachtungsposten vor dem Haus der Seidenen aufgreift.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 465ff. Mit dem Wissen von Manawyn und dem Auftrag Eleborns von Aaron entwickelt Nandalee einen Plan, um in den Weltenmund einzudringen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 477 Befreiung Nangogs Eleborn verschafft ihnen als verkleidete Kushiten Platz auf dem Wolkensammler, der einen Teil der Krieger Aarons zur Befreiung Volodis in die Tempelgärten der Zapote bringen soll. Sie zählen zu den Kriegern, die zuerst herabgelassen werden.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 492 Sie kämpfen sich durch die Jaguarmänner und steigen die Treppe am Schlangenschlund hinab in die Grotte unter dem Weltenmund.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 502ff. In der großen Grotte der Tempelstadt hasten sie am Blutsee vorbei. Während des Kampfes Aarons mit den Zapote schaffen es letztere die Gefiederte Schlange zu wecken. Diese nimmt umgehend die Verfolgung der Elfen auf. Die Drachenelfen entscheiden die Gefiederte Schlange aufzuhalten, um Nandalee für ihre Mission Zeit zu erkaufen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 525f. Manawyn stirbt und die können die Gefiederte Schlange solange in Schach halten, bis Nangog selbst eingreift und den Drachen zum Rückzug zwingt.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 536ff. An der Stufenpyramide treffen sie auf den verletzten Aaron und seine verbliebenen Krieger und begleiten sie hinaus. Lyvianne heilt aus Neugier die Augen Aarons.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 549ff. An der Goldenen Pforte stellt die Gruppe fest, dass Lyvianne und Bidayn fehlen. Trotz des bevorstehenden Erdbebens durch Nangog, kehren sie zum Haus der Seidenen zurück. Dort finden sie die nur die von Lyvianne und Bidayn enthäutete Dienerin, als das Erdbeben beginnt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 579ff. Schließlich gelingt es der Gruppe, wenn auch ohne Lyvianne und Bidayn, mit einem kleinen Kahn, aus der Goldenen Stadt zu entkommen.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 603 Rückkehr Sie kehren zu viert in den Jadegarten zurück und müssen feststellen, dass Bidayn und Lyvianne vor ihnen zurückgekehrt sind und den Himmelsschlangen bereits Bericht erstattet hatten. Anschließend bringt Gonvalon Nandalee auf Nachtschwinge nach Bainne Tyr, damit sie ihre letzte Prüfung zur Drachenelfe ablegen kann.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 660ff. Nachdem Nandalee ihre Prüfung besteht und elf Tage lang in der Pyramide von Nachtatem ihre Tätowierung erhielt, empfängt Gonvalon sie. Er hat ihr einen Spiegel mitgebracht, damit sie ihre Tätowierung betrachten kann. Anschließend fliegen die beiden in die Berge, die den Jadegarten umgeben.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 727ff. Selinunt Nach sechs Monden in den Bergen werden sie für eine neue Mission zu Nachtatem gerufen. Sie sollen nach Daia reisen und die Stadt Selinunt erkunden und die Zusammenkunft der Unsterblichen beobachten. Gonvalon wird mit einem verzauberten Umhang ausgestattet, mit dessen Hilfe er die Anwesenheit der Devanthar anzeigen können. Die rote Seite deutet auf Anwesenheit der Götter hin, die blaue Seite auf deren Abwesenheit.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 837Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 841ff. Die beiden schleichen sich als Jäger getarnt in die Stadt hinein.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 858ff. Sie können die Unsterblichen lokalisieren, werden jedoch von Aaron als Elfen erkannt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 872 Tod In der Nacht vor dem Angriff macht Gonvalon Nandalee bewegungsunfähig.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 888 Er befürchtet, dass sie ebenfalls bei der ihnen unbekannten Attacke auf Selinunt sterben werden und möchte seine Geliebte retten.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 889 Gonvalon erkennt in Selinunt, dass die im Triumphzug einkehrenden Unsterblichen nur Doppelgänger sind und will den Angriff abbrechen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 895 Da jedoch der Dunkle den Angriff von vornherein hat unterbinden wollen, informierte er Gonvalon bei der Farbbedeutung des Umhangs falsch.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 896Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 903 Dadurch löst Gonvalon, obwohl er keinen Angriff anfordert, die Attacke aus. Der Vereinte Drachenodem wird mittels Drachenpfad direkt über dem Umhang ausgelöst und zerstört die Stadt und tötet Gonvalon.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 898 Quellen Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Drachenelfen Kategorie:Weiße Halle